Bagels have become a popular food product throughout the country. However, storing bagels in a closed container for any length of time will cause the outer surface, or "crust" of the bagel to become soft. Fresh bagels preferably have a relatively hard "crust" while maintaining a soft interior.
On the other hand, leaving bagels out on an open tray has the opposite effect, causing the "body" of the bagel to become hard and chewy. In addition, arrangement of bagels on an open tray takes valuable counter space for retail establishments.